Kisses
by Wind Alias
Summary: AlicexMultiple. Short. It seems Alice's life revolves around kisses...
1. Kisses For You

**Disclaimer:** Sadface.

**Author's Note:** Uhmm. No explanation for this. Written on my phone while at a friend's house. It's....very random, and I simply wrote what struck me at the moment, so bear with me at it's course, length, etc.

As always, reviews are welcome!

**Important**: Short. Alice-Daddy Bonding.

**Enjoy!**

**xxoxxoxx**

**Kisses**

**WindAlias**

**xxoxxoxx**

There are always kisses before bedtime.

As per ritual, the young child runs to her bedroom, virgin curls bouncing excitedly. She leaps, giggling loudly as pink legs collide with pale down comforters, sinking into their seductive softness like quicksand.

There is a chuckle, and the dark man leaning against the doorway shakes his head in amusement. "Always so eager, Alice," he smiles, eyes twinkling at her.

"Of course!" the young child chirps, now tunneling beneath the covers feverishly. There is a moment of intense rustling and giggles before out pops Alice, cheeks dusted with fuchsia and eyes wide with wonder.

"You're hardly ever home, so I look forward to whatever time we have together!"

"Well, I'm so glad you think so." he grins, crossing the room to settle on the bed. Ten pink toes wiggle invitingly at him, and he pounces, tickling them without mercy. She wriggles, squealing with glee as she struggles vainly to escape his hands. After a moment they both collapse to the bed in exhaustion.

"Daddy," she pants, lifting her head up weakly against the plump pillows, "Tell me a story."

As he is not the sort to ever pass up a tale, he quickly twists, props himself up on his elbows.

"A story, huh?" he mutters, stroking his stubble in mock thoughtfulness. "Well then, would a tale of the most Daring Adventurers - "

"Daring adventurers!" Alice cries in excitement.

" - Bold seafarers - "

"Bold Seafarers!"

" - And Nasty Savages - "

"Savages?!" she gasps in horror, little hands flying to her mouth.

"….or perhaps you'd rather enjoy interrupting me all night?" he cocks a bushy eyebrow, sticking Alice with a speculative look.

"….no." she murmurs at last, hanging her head. The mock frown on his face dissolves, and he grabs her, squeezing her tight against him as her mouth blossoms into a smile.

"That's my girl," he whispers, pressing his lips against her warm cheek, brushing a stray golden lock into place. "Now, about that story…"

**xxoxxoxx**

**--**

**Kisses For You**

**--**

**xxoxxoxx**


	2. Kisses For Him

**Disclaimer:** Sadface.

**Author's Note:** Uhmm. No explanation for this. Written on my phone while at a friend's house. It's....very random, and I simply wrote what struck me at the moment, so bear with me at it's course, length, etc.

As always, reviews are welcome!

**Important**: Short! Onesided HamishxAlice, Implied AlicexHatter.

**Note: **I know nothing about this time period, so...no idea if Opera was still widely enjoyed/watched, etc. So...bear with me?

**Enjoy!**

**xxoxxoxx**

**Kisses**

**Wind Alias**

**xxoxxoxx**

She can never stop watching him.

Dark muscles coil beneath darker skin, shimmering with sweat beneath the midday sun. He pauses, just once, to rake long fingers through short, chocolate curls; and as his eyes travel upward her heart stops when his gaze stalls at the window.

But it is for nothing, for his eyes gloss over her as if she is simply a fly on the wall. His gaze becomes earthbound once more, and with one measured tug he dislodges the axe from the tree stump.

As he raises the axe, body hunching laboriously beneath his thick workers wear, she can't tear her eyes away. Because as she soaks in his dark presence, washes away in his ebony attraction, she imagines herself within his arms, breathing in his natural scent of wood and smoke.

_Imagines the thrill of a nonexistent love, imagines the warmth of his lips on hers, imagines - _

And as Alice watches Jebediah, her worker, her slave, her _inferior, _from the third floor window, it is those sweet, feathery, imaginary kisses that hold her over one more day.

**xxoxxoxx**

**--**

**Kisses for Him**

**--**

**xxoxxoxx**


	3. Kisses For Us

**Disclaimer:** Sadface.

**Author's Note:** Uhmm. No explanation for this. Written on my phone while at a friend's house. It's....very random, and I simply wrote what struck me at the moment, so bear with me at it's course, length, etc.

As always, reviews are welcome!

**Important**: Shortest of all! Onesided HamishxAlice, Implied AlicexHatter.

**Note: **I know nothing about this time period, so...no idea if Opera was still widely enjoyed/watched, etc. So...bear with me?

**Enjoy!**

**xxoxxoxx**

**Kisses**

**Wind Alias**

**xxoxxoxx**

She sits in the opera box, Box Number Five, with Hamish.

He is squeamish, and rude, and far too….."hands-on" for her tastes, but he is an excuse for her to escape the house, and for this reason alone she stands him.

And as she feels his hands touch her tentatively, feels him moving over her, against her, feels rough, chapped lips consume her own, she imagines another.

Belonging to another redhead, in another time, in another place.

And Alice feels herself fly far, far away.

**xxoxxoxx**

**--**

**Kisses for Us**

**--**

**xxoxxoxx**


End file.
